makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Kagerou Imaizumi
Bio Kagerou Imaizumi is a werewolf who lives in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. She is said to have a calmer demeanor than one would expect from a werewolf and apparently she does not like going out during a full moon, since she gets hairy. Movelist Skill Cards *Power Claw: Kagerou swipes at the enemy with a powerful claw swipe. *Wolf Lunge: Kagerou wildly swings her claws while dashing forward. *Quick Dash: Kagerou dashes forward really fast, allowing her to phase through some attacks. *Wild Fang: A jump grab attack. Kagerou jumps in the air with her claws out and if she touches an enemy, she'll do a flip throw. This works even if your opponent is airborne. Your Wild Fang can be blocked though. *Canine Bite: Kagerou dashes forward with great power while in the shape of a wolf head. This attack can be performed either straight forward or as an anti-air. Hitting an attack button during the move will allow Kagerou to do a followup charge. The light version will dash forward again, medium version will dash into the air, and heavy version will dash backward. Spell Cards *Fang Sign "Moonlit Canine Teeth": An enhanced version of Wolf Lunge, Kagerou dashes across the screen, slashing at the opponent with the last one sending them flying. *Transformation "Star Fang": An enhanced version of Canine bite, Kagerou turns into a wolf and dashes around in a star shape. Last Word *Wolf Sign "Star Ring Pounce": Kageoru lets out a howl which releases a sound wave. If the opponent gets caught in it, they will become disoriented. Kagerou then runs up to them and claws them a couple times before she grabs them and does an atomic pile driver. Misc. *Battle Intro: Kagerou turns to her opponent and shows them her claws before she says “Are you sure you’re up to this?” *Taunt: She shrugs and says “Surely you can do better.” *Victory Pose: She says “Piece of cake!” and holds up her arm, only for her dress’s sleeve to slip down, revealing the fur on her arm. She covers it and blushes in embarrassment. Winning Quotes You're so cruel! I didn't even want to come out today, but I fought you anyway. If you get too presumptuous, you're going to regret it. And of all times, on a night of a full moon. Trust me, I don’t like going out in a full moon. It’s a pain in the butt to clean up all the hair! I’m actually not that fierce. But that didn’t mean I can’t pack a punch! Vs. Self: I am the true wolf girl here! Go back to your pack! Vs. Reimu, Marisa and Sanae: Even if you declare yourself to be some youkai-exterminating professional, you haven't always fought independently-acting youkai like me. Vs. Remilia: I’ve heard much about you, Scarlet Devil. So I expected more. MUCH more. Vs. Flandre and Demitri: Vampires are nothing! We werewolves are the true creatures of the night! Vs. Jon Talbain: A fellow werewolf who also hates this curse…. Tell me….you single? Vs. Youmou, Yuyuko and Murasa: We canines can sense ghosts anywhere. Vs. Amaterasu: Will you bring me blessings, wolf goddess? Vs. Street Fighter Characters: You honestly can't expect me to believe that you destroy cars with your bare hands on a daily basis. Vs. Morrigan, Felicia, Trish, Meiling, Utsuho, Yuugi and Yukari: That figure...you're definitely my enemy. Vs. Dante, Nero, Chris, Jill, Arthur, Hayato, Hsien Ko, Phoenix Wright and Saki: What's the deal? I didn't do anything wrong! Vs. Dr. Wily, Tron and Nitori: Cheap toys. Vs. Jin, Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: Wow, that's a tough hide. Vs. Hiryu: Wow, you're fast. My sense of smell couldn't even keep up. Vs. Cirno: Us wolves are immune to the cold. This fight was over before it started. Vs. Byakuren, Ichirin, Mamizou and Yuuka: It's nice to catch a break with you guys. Vs. Suika: Oh, yeah! I really could use a drink! Vs. Momiji and Keine: You and I have so much in common. Let's be friends! Vs. Mysita: Ooh. I love birds. Especially when they're cooked. Vs. Kaguya and Tenshi: You're not a very good princess. Vs. BB Hood and Firebrand: I can smell on you the blood of every wolf you slaughtered. You're gonna pay for this! Vs. Tessa: No, you can't research me! I don't wanna be discected! Vs. Satori: All I'm thinking of is how to get rid of these fleas. Vs. Medicine: I guess it can suck to have a heightened sense of smell. Vs. Anakaris: Why do I have this sudden urge to eat through your robes? Vs. Yumemi: Hey, back off! You don't get to look so close! Vs. Amingo: Now I know why wolves stay out of the desert. Vs. Nue: I'm a werewolf. I'm more scary than actually scared. Vs. Sonson: A primate? I thought I smelled feces. Vs. Kogasa: Don't try that again. My bite is worse than my bark. Vs. Hina: It would be nice to be human for once. Vs. Masamune: I’m the one with real claws, buddy. Vs. Kasen: You really think my curse could be a gift? Vs. Seija: You’re the reason I was feeling a little mad one night? Vs. Nick: You smell dirty. Vs. Seiga: I’m no house dog, sister. Ending (Kagerou is seen lying with Jon Talbain in the Bamboo forest.) Kagerou: I guess there are positives to these universes merging…. (They are watching Wakasagihime and Splash Woman singing.) Kagerou: Wouldn’t you agree, Wakasagihime? Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters